Last Night's SLASH
by BatterieHetaStuck13
Summary: What happens when there's two weeks of vacation thanks to Xemnas, and a party is coming up with everybody? (AkuRoku Fanfic, rated M for later chapters, real life work AU... Enjoy! -no flagging if you cant handle the content, youve been warned!-)


So. Hiatus again thanks to Xemnas, huh? More bossy and demanding than Saix ever will be, but surely must have been drunk when saying 'Let's take a vacation for about two weeks, and just drop work for a bit. The extermination can wait a tad, we could use a small break.' When Marluxia heard the news after blue-hair gave announcements, he was second-hand to be so excited over no extermination for two weeks. Was the Boss on drugs when sending that news to the secritary man, or...? Because it sure was a hell of an update 'forcast' to the workers.

Especially since the twelve others worked pretty rough on pest control. Of course, pests being literal mini-demons in people's homes. Exsorsism wasn't a job, it was like everyday life and a home routine. Xemnas was the one to create such an amazing team for such a queer subject. Only they applied for money to support themselves and some to support family, like Demyx.

Including Axel, needing all the help that was offered. Broken home, barely any caring family. And the list continues for the poor twenty-four year old. All his life, practically, he was picked on, given up over, and mostly un-needingly despised. But hey, work? Probably the best thing he walked in on. Co-workers were pleasant, all but Larxene, who was always a tease to him and non-chalantly gave side sly comments that would only come right back. A game, it was.  
But these two weeks would be relief for the guy. No heavy duty deportation to Texas, or Alaska or Canada: nowhere. Peace or- Bliss in loneliness at home finally. Though, one thing did disturb him about the thought of hiatus... The loneliness would eventually be too much. Too quiet. He was used to convorsation, noise, sounds in almost every room for printers to weapon/tool repair. People, most of all.

Especially since he most likely wouldn't see his best friend Roxas, or 'Roxy'. All the time the two hung out a lot. Constantly after work, they'd get ice cream and just sit on one of Twilight Town's church or clock towers away from everybody; and talk about how it was going and if was everything alright. Sometimes there'd be decent, terrible, bad, alright, awesome, and "eh" news. Most of the time, the phrase "eh" was used a bunch when they talked about life at home and how they felt about the job.  
But, since after today's work would be vacation on two week leave, a lot was probably going to be conversed about amongst the fellow employees, especially Marluxia. Vexen and Demyx said it would be a relief, while others like Xaldin, Lexeas, Zexion and Saix said it would be weird not to work for days. Axel was probably the most happy, seeing as he loved to sleep all the time during vacation.

Roxas though? He never really gave opinions on most things. He usually just questioned them. So, hearing about the first vacation in his time on the job, made him slightly confused... "Axel- Hang on-" He stumbled into Larxene and a few others, getting some glares from other workers he never really talked to, other people who weasled in besides the 12 personed organization. Axel was speeding to his dorm/office area, where there lay a bed, nightstand, small table, closet and trash can. Like college.

"Can't right now, Roxas, need something_ right now_..!" He said it as if it was insanely urgant. At least, it was for him. "I just wanna ask a question, you ass!" Roxas replied, in a slightly aggrevated tone, even though he wasn't. Axel took a sharp right turn to a door with the number '8' on the top of the door frame, beside the word 'Eight's Dorm' taking space after it. Roxas followed almost as quick.  
He entered after the red-head, looking at him, with a glare. Not in anger, but in a 'You're seriously telling me that's what was so important' look. He face-palmed at the sight. A soda. Getting chugged furiously by the other. That was it. "Really?" Axel snickered to the point he snorted after finishing it. "Yyy-up." He smirked. Seeing the blond angry was almost histerically hilarious.

"Listen, what I wanted to say was; what's vacation or hiatus..? What do I do during that time?" He looked up at Axel. Roxas was a shorty, and he got teased for it plenty. The most, in order, by who is: Axel, Larxene, Xigbar and a few others who called him short.


End file.
